Charity
Charity Charity is a first generation scale, she was born at the beginning of Summer year 6. She was like the 9th to be born in the 40th wave. After she left the wave she wondered the tunnels until she met Berry. The two became the best of friends and eventually mates. Mutations * Thick Ridged Tail * Scaley Sea Fins * Shell * Leaf Chomper Markings * Tail Lacing * Body Splodges * Triple Stripes Personality Charity is a quiet scale. She tends to keep to herself and can be very closed off from others at first.She has trouble trusting others, but once you have earned her trust and friendship she will begin to open up and become more talkative. Though she will always be more of a listener then a talker. History Charity was the ninth creature to be born in the color pools towards the beginning of the Summer in the 6th year. She didn't speak until after she had figured out how to say her name. Once the pool guide Edgar instructed them she followed him to the bright place. But as she exited the cave she became frightened by the brightness and ran back into the caves. From there she began to explore the different tunnels until she became lost. When she realized she didn't know how to get back she began screaming and crying for help. Eventually a blue scale named Berry found her and helped her. The two became the best of friends. But sadly everything didn't remain happy for them. It wasn't long after they met maybe a couple weeks before they where separated when they went exploring a deeper cavern. There was a cave-in and while Charity jumped one way Berry went the other. For the rest of the summer season the two were separated never knowing if the other was still alive. During the time she and Berry where separated Charity went further down the cave not known any other way to go, and ended up finding an underground lake. Shortly after finding the lake a yellow scale stumbled upon her named Glory. The two helped each other out, Charity showed her she could eat the algae and Glory found her a way out of the cavern that was across the lake. She also helped Charity realize that she was in love with Berry. The though overjoyed her as well as terrified her for what if he was dead? What if he didn't feel the same way she did? Once out of the cavern the two separated. Charity searched the caves a bit more before leaving them all together to go and search for Berry in the meadows where she ran into a scale by the name of Elkie. By this time Charity had begun to loose hope of ever finding Berry if he was even alive still. Elkie made her realize she shouldn't ever give up that she need to keep looking for him. After their meeting Elkie convinced her to go back into the caves and search again which he did. When she still couldn't find him she returned to where they had made their home in the caves and fell asleep. When she awoke there he was asleep by her side. The two where so happy to be reunited once more. Now that their together again they decided to start a family of their own. Just recently they had two eggs that just hatched named Violeta and Amanita Muscaria. Family * Berry (Mate) * Amanita Muscaria (Son) * Violeta (Daughter Trivia * Charity is played by non other then Firefly2016 * She was named for her kind and caring personality * Charity was born July 10th 2016 * If Charity hadn't been frightened back into the caves she and Berry would probably never of met.Category:Red Category:Scale Category:Generation 1 Category:Poolborn Category:Thick Ridged Tail Category:Scaley Sea Fins Category:Shell Category:Leaf Chomper Category:Tail Lacing Category:Body Splodges Category:Triple Stripes Category:Females